User talk:Wolfenmaus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Supernova page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Weirdowithcoffee (Talk) 17:00, April 19, 2012 ClericofMadness 20:11, April 19, 2012 (UTC) I read your pasta, which I consider to be very well-written. I hope to speak to you soon, I'd like you to take a look at some of my work. HiddenSpirit 22:41, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Nuuuu! Come back on chat! Brace yourselves. Drama is coming. 06:15, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey man I love the Pic. EveryManHybrid Marblehornets and TribeTwelve (Def Tribe) Are Epic. Operator 2.0 (talk) 01:13, September 10, 2012 (UTC)Operator 2.0 Haha I'd Imagine so. I Appreciate all the work and Guarantee I'll be making some contributions (In otherwords I'm researching this And will report new findings that aren't here. I'm heavily in to TribeTwelve and its other 2 ARG's.) I'll see you around. Operator 2.0 (talk) 22:39, September 11, 2012 (UTC)Operator 2.0 NOTICE You have received a 1 day block for adding a pasta that WASN'T tagged as "original content" (OC) to the User Submissions page, which holds all original user content. MooseJuice (talk) 21:56, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Ban You were banned for harassment. Last night you talked about wanting to "pork" another user, and was warned, and today you did it again and left chat to avoid a ban. I'll shove that bat up your ass and turn you into a popsicle. (talk) 01:26, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Sure Sure man, just tell me what ya wanna know :D Creepydude42 (talk) 22:03, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 22:49, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Is the wiki up yet wolf?. King Krule (talk) 20:53, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Blocked for a week due to posting a deletion poll while not being an admin. Don't do this again. Christ... I WAS FROZEN TODAY!! 21:37, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Now That I Have The Time And The Conviction... You sir, are a anus-purloining, assburger burglar, nipple-pilfering, mangina licking, fetus mongrel-ing, cunt-faced penis-mushroom-man with severe space disco herpes and AIDS son of a bus-fucking, menopause suffering vagina bleeder with a PhD in demagoguery and douchebaggery who broke his own neck trying to fuck herself. ;D ... .-. >realizes you're blocked >WELL FUCK I guess it was 'bout motherfucking time... ( ._.) Hope you're happy. ;D Unsane (talk) 18:26, November 16, 2012 (UTC) VP Christmas Special Sorry mate, the chirstmas special will either be cancelled or uploaded really late. I tried on once to render it and when it came out, half of the audio was complete static :( It took 9 hours to render a half an hour video. I called it quits with the computer and am trying to figure out what to do. I still have all the information and recordings but the video (if you still want it to be) want be up till most likely early January. Also, my internet as no doubt been cut back. Phantom (talk) 19:23, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Why the kick bro? Oi, dude, why did I get kicked? I was merely quoting what I said once before, I didn't actually mean it. Ren404 (talk) 09:44, January 1, 2013 (UTC)Ren404 Recordings I finished the recordings you requested, if you want any changes, just let me know. Here's the link: http://www.tinyuploads.com/download/file/4BqEqj I don't think it'll expire... [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 19:35, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Banned I'm not going to repeat what I said, but the topic of Movies had come up in the chat and my unintentionally-racist post was a title. I was trying to say that as I was banned. I wasn't trying to be racist, that was poor judgement on my part. FUCK YOU SMILE DOG. GET OUT OF MY DREAMS. (talk) 05:46, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Damn you, Different Status (talk) 18:15, January 12, 2013 (UTC) im sorry i forget the ruels somethime i vrey sorry i forgot the rules yes i konw what i did was worng and im vrey sorry ill take what ever punsimeint you will make me have so a day form chat is my what i got ill take it im vrey sorry ill be more remering next time sunscly darkess ps your the best adman ever For dem skins. Thanks for the skin dude.I was excpected a skin color change,but ya get what ya get and ya dont get upset.Still,thanks,and when I get to my Laptop,you may be getting a new subscriber. DeadWabbit15 (talk) 18:25, February 1, 2013 (UTC) I was in the middle of something when I was asking for the skin change,but,oh well. What are you?TheGrimman (talk) 16:04, February 4, 2013 (UTC)TheGrimman Ha ha1 Sorry just trying to be edgy. I didn't know you would respond.TheGrimman (talk) 17:04, February 4, 2013 (UTC)TheGrimman Sorry You block me and ban me for this? Sorry! I know I am noob I just sign up and start talking in chat but nobody wants to talk? Why explain! About Jeff the killer That was joke P.S: I am Mad Dude Brofist! Asshole on chat ChaoZ, Les, and some others were disscussing some morbid things, when ColdShowers entered. He greeted me, then a few seconds later promplty said this after Choaz said something serious. http://i.imgur.com/0c6ppNL.png After that Cold continued to be the biggest asshole I've ever seen, the logs will prove it. Just look at 10:45 onwards. I'm leaving this on other mods/admins pages so this might be fixed by the time you see this. Detective Woofles 07:22, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay, the problem is fixed, Oblit left off a warning, but then we got another rule breaker on the loose "SlenderGirl~" came in and posted the same link three times. Then when questioned about this she says she knew wrong, but did it anyways http://prntscr.com/s2xqq this caps was taken at 2:54 EST. I have no idea what time this would be for you. Also, I didn't post this earlier, but Pika replied to Cold with this cap at 1:59 EST http://prntscr.com/s2ym5 There were also reports of death threats by Pika and ChoaZ, I can't confirm or deny this because I was in PM and open chat at the same time, but I'll look in the logs and post caps of them If I find them here. We all raised to petty insults and it was a stupid thing on the whole Detective Woofles 08:23, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Please.... X Wiz Khalifa X (talk) 16:30, February 15, 2013 (UTC) To: Wolfenmaus..... hey man... i'm sorry for bad grammar it's because i'm not american so please unban me for what i've done....i know i am very foolish so please unban me from the chat....could you teach me how to fix my grammar... 16:30, February 15, 2013 (UTC)16:30, February 15, 2013 (UTC) From: X Wiz Khalifa X A Warning LOLSKELETONS and some of the other admins are considering de-modding you because they think you may not be handling your position responsibly. Skelly, for instance, has informed me of your sex talk antics and says you were flinging homophobic slurs at The Bitter Cold. I'm telling you this because I'm your friend: EVERYONE has to follow the Chat rules, including chatmods themselves. You don't want to wind up like Wolves In The Basement, who was BANNED from the wiki for 3 months for such things, do you? DO YOU??? Just try to keep out of trouble, and don't let the power go to your head. [[User:Furbearingbrick|'Furbearingbrick']] 20:24, February 18, 2013 (UTC)